Bobbing for Apples
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: I promise to never again call “Bobbing for apples” a silly, childish game, ever!" Originally written for the ABC challenge in the LJ’s community charlieficathon. Not canon-compliant


**Title:** Bobbing for Apples**  
Author:** bendleshnitz1**  
Pairing(s):** Charlie Weasley/ Hermione Granger**  
Word Count:** 1229**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Prompt:** Apple**  
Summary:** I promise to never again call "Bobbing for apples" a silly, childish game, ever! Originally written for the ABC challenge in the LJ's community charlieficathon.**  
Warnings:** This is the first sex fic (lol) I've ever written.**  
A/N:** Muchas gracias to my wonderful beta tania_sings for putting up with all my horrible grammatical mistakes. =)  
Yes, I was inspired by Regina Spektor's song "Bobbing for Apples"  
**Disclaimer:** Characters and The Burrow belong to JK Rowling, not me (unfortunately...)

* * *

**Bobbing for Apples**

_If anyone had told me that the most delicious combination ever was the juice of a perfect red apple; sticky lipstick and her sweet tongue, I would have called them crazy. But I'__d__ never been more happy – and _excited_- because__of being wrong than when she pressed her hip against my crotch more firmly and a moan escaped from her lips when my hand accidentally brushed her right breast. I promise to never again call "Bobbing for apples" a silly, childish game, ever! _

It was a nice, cool Halloween night at the Burrow. Arthur and Molly Weasley were in Italy celebrating their thirtieth anniversary; a gift from all their kids, Harry and Hermione. But 'quiet' wouldn't be the word that could describe the Burrow that night. Making good use of the empty house, Ron, George and Charlie organized a Halloween party.

_I pull her out of the living room, up the stairs. She willingly follows and my cock twitches at the sight of her sexy, mischeavious smile while she shows me the bitten, red apple. So we rush up the stairs. Smiles on our faces and excitement running through our veins. _

Charlie was greeting everyone and catching up with some old friends he hadn't seen in a while when he saw her. She looked stunning in her red dress. Hermione's velvet torch knot slipdress hugged her body in all the right places –something Charlie appreciated instantly. Her beautiful brown hair hung down her back in perfectly defined curls. And, as if that hadn't been enough to send the redhead to the bathroom for some 'alone time', her matching scarlet lipstick would have.

_She lets herself fall gracefully over my childhood bed. Her brown curls sprawl__around her head, __and __her red dress rid__es__ up showing more of her thin, firm thighs. _

She was laughing at something Ron had said throwing her head back and losing balance with the sudden move. Harry grabbed her by the elbow to steady her and Charlie saw the consequences of standing next to the punch bowl during a party.

"Why don't you go for it mate?" he felt Bill's hand on his shoulder.

_I growl, my hand going south to try to release some of the pressure my trousers were making against my growing erection. But before I could attempt to unbuckle my belt, her delicate, small hands stop mine and finish the job effortlessly._

"I don't know if it's the time" Charlie sighed "She's a bit tipsy from all that punch and I don't want to..."

"Take advantage of her?" Bill offered.

"Exactly" the younger redhead sighed again.

"Come on. I have an idea" Bill said before he start gathering a group of people and sending them to the living room.

_She unzips my trousers and I can't help but stare at her bare shoulder when the left strap of her dress falls. I swallow hard, trying to compose myself and lower my body onto hers, careful not crush her. She whimpers and my right hand starts wandering under her dress, only to discover she __i__sn't wearing any knickers._

"_Naughty girl" I growl._

"We'll play 'Bobbing for Apples'" Moans of complaining were heard instantly following the name of the game. "Come on! It'll be fun! We can give it a twist and not make it so childish".

"Okay...what do you got in mind?" Ginny asked, sitting on Harry's lap.

"Well we can avoid the whole water thing and make a variation on the game. The apples can hang on strings from the ceiling...and....and the participants have to be all blindfolded!" Bill said, smirking at his idea.

-"That still seems childish to me", Seamus muttered.

"I know! We can use this spell we use at the reserve to help with reproduction" Charlie said, catching everyone's attention. "It works like a magnet. If the people that get close are sexualy attracted to each other, they can't help what their bodies do..." The men in ther room smirked at this, softly nodding in acceptance of what that could lead to.

-"But what if they are not sexually attracted? What if my mouth gets close to Ginny's while we are blindfolded?" Luna asked. A groan came from most of the men' picturing the situation in their heads.

"If that happens I don't want to be blindfolded!" Dean objected, gaining a glare form Harry.

"Well, if they are not attracted to each other we can use another spell that repells the people involved. How's that?" Soft murmurs of agreement were heard around the room.

_Hermione starts unbottoning my shirt, plastering wet kisses all over the newly expossed skin. She takes my nipple in her mouth and uses my moment of distraction to pin me to the bed. She sits against my hips and I anxiously jerk them to cause the friction I __need__._

"_What's the rush? We have all night..." she whispers while reaching for the juicy apple that ended up over the pillow._

Twelve blindfolded witches and wizards started wandering around the room with their mouths open and hand tied behind their backs with a spell that would have untied them the moment they had heated human contact with another person.

Charlie strained his ears, trying to hear Hermione's voice in the middle of all the 'Ouch!' 'Watch it!' 'That was _my_ apple!'. He headed toward the corner where he had last seen her before the game started.

_She takes a small bite of the fruit and lets it travel smoothly against my chest, covering me in its sweet juice. Her head ducks and I growl deeply when I feel her warm tongue licking the sticky juice off. _

He was slowly walking backwards after being repelled from someone he suspected was Ron, when his back bumped into someone's back. A _girl_'s back. However, he wasn't sure if she was the girl he wanted.

Charlie felt the girl tense and turned around trying to take a bite of the apple he felt bumping between her head and the back of his neck. He failed on the first attempt crashing his nose with her eye and that's when his senses caught her floral scent. He _knew_ who the girl was.

_Once her tongue reaches the dragon tattoo on my hip bone I can't take it anymore. I softly but firmly grab her hair and bring her lips to mine. My hands frantically cup her breasts. And I hear her moan more loudly when my thumb makes contact with her nipple. We move, which leaves me on top, taking control of the situation now. Or that's what I thought...she pulls my boxers down and before I can kick them all the way off of my legs, her nails start slowly caressing my length. _

He tried again and caught her mouth this time. His tongue parted her lips before she could back away. He had forgotten about the charm lifting after the first body contact was made until he felt Hermione throwing her arms around his neck. She moaned when his tongue made contact with hers.

_She positions my cock against her entrance but I feel something in the way. And that's when I remember the little thing that brought me to all this. I throw it out of the way but before I do I find myself silently thanking this red, juicy apple for the greatest sex in my life. _


End file.
